


惜惜

by w959727



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w959727/pseuds/w959727





	惜惜

门被推开，窸窸窣窣的声音从背后传来，松本转过身便有人掀开了被子钻进了被窝。

来人的腿乱蹬，冰冷得要命。

松本忍不住有些恼了，“你跑过来干什么。”

樱井从被窝里冒出头“你门没关……”

“我不关门是……”

“我知道。”樱井打断了他，“你把门关上就睡不着了。”

“我不关门不是同意让你跑进来的。”

“我知道。”樱井又重复了一次，“我知道，但我就是很想你。”

松本不禁瞪大了些眼眸，随即转过视线，摆过了头。

“我是真的想你，尼桑。”樱井又说。

语毕樱井还伸出手来妄图搂住松本，松本听见少年喊出的昵称便已全身僵硬，此刻说什么也打开了樱井的手。

樱井吃痛地叫了一声，问他“难道尼桑你不想我吗。”

异父异母且要称是弟弟的人，不声不响从国外跑过来。不声不响接到前台电话，松本便匆忙从办公室下楼，那人顶着一头金灿灿的头毛对着他打了声招呼，特异的发色引来四周的目光。照他的话说是考试已经结束便回国了，暂时不想回家能不能去他家住。

“为什么不回家？”

“我爸让我在国外找实习的。”少年嘻嘻笑，好似比初见他时还要嚣张。

“可你却跑回来了？”

樱井点点头，“想见你。”

他耳环折着光，闪耀得叫人移不开眼。松本摁了摁眉头，说：“你去隔壁的咖啡厅等我下班吧。”

樱井不满地嘟起嘴最终还是拉着行李走了。

松本回到办公室，有人便按捺不住问他，怎么没听说过他有个弟弟，而且还特帅？

松本再次摁住了眉头，不禁感叹前台姑娘们传播八卦的速度。

第一次见樱井翔的时候，他还上着高中，见到了他和母亲，立即反应出来问了好。

母亲私下和松本谈起樱井的懂事知礼，可松本当时却显然瞧见他的不甘和轻蔑。

松本恰时入职，工作时常加班，和樱井翔平日里见不上几面。只有会在清晨吃早饭或者夜里准备去浴室的时候偶尔遇见。每次樱井翔都会恭敬地称呼他让松本润怪不自在的。

这样过了近一年，樱井父亲和松本母亲终于决定去欧美游玩度假。这样一来，照顾樱井翔的任务就落在了松本润身上。

说是照顾，也不过是给做一日三餐。松本润平时就是起床困难户，此刻也算要拿出作为兄长的担当，当然就是每次看到樱井翔吃东西一副满意的样子也叫松本心情愉悦。

松本和樱井聊天的次数也开始多了起来，吃完晚饭后偶尔还会一同打两盘游戏，周六日甚至会一起看电影。

有一回松本生病了，樱井硬是拽着他不让他上班，自己也翘了课。松本于心不安让他去上课，他却说自己总受尼桑照顾，现在是报恩的时候了。

待到樱井端进一碗带着焦味的粥进来的时候，松本扯着沙哑的声音说看样子不像报恩，反倒是报仇。樱井脸上挂不住，找了各种理由，最后又趴在床边对他说那你要快点好起来教我做啊。

松本睡得糊里糊涂，隐约听到有人对着他说也不知道自己是怎么了，也不知道该怎么办好。接着细碎得亲吻便落在松本脸上鼻梁还有嘴角上，松本且努力挣扎了很久才维持住了闭着眼的状态。

但他听见少年轻声笑，好似在嘲笑他不合格的演技。

日后，松本便一病不起。

樱井十八岁生日的时候提出想和松本去一趟短途旅行，在他的千百次乞求下，松本才勉强答应。

那夜里樱井缠着松本终于地喝上了酒，最后也好似顺理成章地捧住了松本润的脸。

在被樱井温热的手触碰的一瞬间，松本润的悔恨之情也攀上顶峰。他竟觉得有点寒冷，冷得他禁不住地颤抖。

照说先前他们便有过一些身体接触，一同看了成人影片之后，樱井拉住了他说是用手帮他纾解。当时候他便拒绝不了，更别说是此刻。

所以当樱井的吻落下来的时候，他一颗焦灼的心反倒定了下来。

少年的吻，又轻又重，搅得松本竟觉得浑身发痒渴求更多的触碰。

他把他自己交给了他，让他一寸寸填满自己，碰着他汗津津的后背，听着他低沉的吐息还有承受着他毫无规律的抽动。

松本润觉得痛，却突然也在四方塌房里感受到了生命的重量。

樱井一边撞开他一边问他知不知道自己梦遗的对象是他。把松本乳首玩弄得充血也不停，嘴里囔囔说是每次在浴室门口看到没穿上衣的自己便有忍不住的性冲动。

最后樱井冲刺的时候俯在他身上喊着尼桑，声声撞在他耳膜上。一手拉过松本的手最后绕成十指紧扣。松本此刻便知道了，樱井要拽着他一同入漫天火海的地狱，暗无天日的沼泽地，荆棘丛生的无底洞。

而此刻拉着自己入地狱的人却用着无比纯良的语气问自己想不想他。

明明和着自己身上一样的香波味，却添上了少年一贯清爽又热烈的甜味。

松本眼下无奈叹了一口气，心里却揪成一股劲，凑过去含住了他的双唇。但很快樱井又掌握了主动权，咬着他的下唇，交换着他潮水般的思念，又凶狠，像是诉控着这半年来的分离。

少年的动作又重，像是有用不完的劲。松本半眯着眼，望着天花板，身下的钝感和粘稠感叫他心胸郁结更重。

父亲支樱井翔出国读大学后，又明里暗里给自己安排了好几次相亲。他读懂了父亲的意思，也尝试去接受，可对着干练清爽的姑娘也好，清纯温柔得姑娘也罢，夜里他却只能做到礼貌性相拥入睡再无进展。不是此刻这般，被情欲浸漫，似空有一身躯体，而他的灵魂早就附在无边无际的地狱，或沼泽，或是无底洞。

“尼桑。”

松本回过神，看到樱井不知道从哪掏出的小礼盒递给了他，松本打开便看到了一枚精巧的戒指。

樱井扭开了床头灯，松本借着光看清了刻在上面的英文——SS&MJ。

樱井笑着取过，拉着松本的手缓缓地戴了上去，“我说过的嘛，会送你更好一枚的。”

樱井翔还在上高中的时候曾邀请松本去参加他们学校的校园祭，只是从工作脱身去到学校的时候，白天的活动都已经结束了。

樱井带着他逛了逛校园，最后又拉着他回到空无一人的课室里亲吻他。

面对松本的推脱，却强硬地说是要求赔偿。

天色已经暗了，最后的时候樱井从口袋里掏出一枚略简陋的戒指，说是在某个摊位玩游戏中的，送松本好了。

松本看着稚气不行的戒指笑，发现只有戴在尾指才算合适的时候又忍不住一顿嘲。

樱井挠挠头，嘟着嘴说以后会送他更好的。

听着窗外学生吵闹的欢笑，和此起彼伏的音乐，松本润却在那一刻掉泪了。

松本摩挲着两人的戒指，好像长舒一口气，既已下地狱为何不做个恶魔来得爽快？  
松本找了个舒服地姿势埋在樱井怀里问他，要不要和他远走高飞。


End file.
